Various construction types of such mills are adequately known from practice and technical literature. Those roller or cylinder mills, which are also referred to as resilient force or external force mills, may be used, for example, for comminuting cement raw material, cement clinker, coal, ore materials and the like. There are provided inside a mill housing a grinding ring or grinding table which is arranged for rotation about the mill axis and which has a grinding path constructed thereon and a plurality of grinding rollers or grinding cylinders which are arranged so as to be distributed over the periphery of the grinding path and which roll on that grinding path. During the comminution work, the grinding material which is generally supplied to the grinding table or grinding ring centrally is comminuted on the grinding path between the grinding ring and the grinding rollers, with pressing members ensuring that a correspondingly large, generally adjustable grinding force is introduced in that region.
DE 509 212 discloses a roller mill having a pivot lever for rotatably retaining the grinding rollers, the pivot lever having a pivot axis which is arranged parallel with the grinding roller axis. The driving is brought about via the grinding table. However, those mills have the disadvantage that it is possible to bring about the great drive powers which are necessary for large mills with high throughputs only at very great expense.
DE 10 2006 061 328 A1 also sets out a roller mill, wherein the grinding table is driven and the grinding rollers are each retained on a pivot lever which has a pivot axis which is orientated parallel with the grinding roller axis.
DE 295 563 A further discloses an edge mill having a driven table and driven edge runner.